


I Am Dead

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the episode Reunion after Simon has been shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some years ago for a challenge 'The inevitable cannot be undone.' I don't remember now where the challenge came from.

I Am Dead

by Bluewolf

I am dead. The inevitable cannot be undone.

I'm sitting here on the side of my bed looking down at my unconscious body, attached as it is to I don't know how many tubes, and thinking that it will never regain consciousness. It's like looking at a stranger; I don't feel any connection to it any more - as Sandburg might say.

Yet it all started so innocently. A school reunion - how much more ordinary could you get than that? Oh, I'd had some doubts about going - there were some people I remembered that I'd be happy to see again, a lot I barely remembered, and one or two I remember that I'd rather forget totally.

I'd always thought of Dave Becker as a rival, but because we moved in different circles, we nodded politely to each other when we met. I never realised he hated me - not until Peggy was killed and he seized the chance to blame me - and I still don't know why.

The bullet wound in my leg wouldn't have been all that serious if I hadn't had to keep running. If I'd been able to get help right away. As it was, it just wouldn't stop bleeding - so by the time Ellison found me and got me out of the hotel, and it was clear that Becker had killed Peggy himself, I'd already lost too much blood.

The doctors replaced it, of course... but the damage had been done. I've been lying there unconscious for a couple of days.

I watched as Daryl came in and cried. I wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't feel my hand on his shoulder. I watched as Ellison and Sandburg came in, and blamed themselves for not finding me, getting me out, sooner. I wanted to tell them it was all right, that they'd done everything they could, but couldn't make them hear me. I watched as other colleagues from the PD came, stayed briefly, then left again - no point in staying long when the guy you're visiting is deeply unconscious, after all; you've made the effort, that's what's important.

I am dead. My body just hasn't stopped breathing...

Wait - I can feel something pulling me towards it.

Perhaps... perhaps I'm not dead yet.


End file.
